card games and love games
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: games of all sort. what happend when a game of cheat become sriip cheat will lucy and natsu finely tell ecather how the fell what happen when the get back and a cute white haired mage let's natsu knows she like him (you all know who i am talking about) will she get natsu or fined someone new read and fin out natus X lucy M just cuz lemons you all love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy so this my frist fairy tail fanfic but not my fist fan fic so I really hope is good and that you all like it.**

All of team Natsu had just finished mission and it was the last night at the hotel. Gray and Natsu were so bored. But they had to be some what hushed because Erza and Wendy were asleep.

"We could play cards." Gray offered

"Yah but how do we make that fun." Wined Natsu

Lcuy walked by them to brush her teeth and smile spread across grays face,

He lowered his voice.

"How about we play strip cheat with Lucy. You know she has a hot body."

"Ok but how do we get her to play?"

"Oh don't worry Natsu leave that part to me."

When Lucy came out of the bathroom Gray looked over "Hey Lucy wanna play card with us?"

"What card game?" she asked raising an eye's brow.

"Strip cheat."

"Not a chance ." she tuned to walk away.

"Not even if I pay your rent to two months?"

She stopped dead it her track.

"You got you self a deal."

She sat down Gray dealt out the card as he explain "so it just like cheat but evey time some one cheats and gets called on it the losses one piece of clothing and if they don't cheat but someone calls them the one that called them on it losses one piece of clothing."

"Ok sounds simple." What did I get my self into she thought to her self. She was wearing thigh high sock she had not taken off from earlier that day sorts and overly baggy t-shirt. Gray and Natsu were wearing the what they always did but with light jackets.

The game stared off fine no cheats and not calling until it got to 9 Lucy had none so she had to cheat

One 9"

"Cheat!" called Natsu

"Huh how did you know?"

"Fore 9's " he grind "come Lucy you know the rules now lose something."

She blushed she would never admit it but she has a big crush on Natsu. So she took off her shorts seen as the t-shit almost reach her knees. She saw the way both Gray at Natsu staring at her little perverts she thought. Wait maybe she could get Natsu attention this way. well wroth a shot right. So the game when on soon gray and Natsu were just in pant Lucy fond it hard not too sneak a peek at Natsu's well tons chest and abs. God they were hot. The next turn she lose she took off one sock. she did her best to make it look sexy. Lucky for her she did have long attractive legs. Both boy mouths drop open a bit. She looked over after she took is off.

She inwardly smirked.

"What are you both gawking at?"

"NOTHING" they said at the same time. Natsu was wearing a small blush on his face.

Soon Lucy lost her other sock and when she lost the time after the she reach under she shirt and undid her bra and took that off.

"Hey no fair!" said Natsu

"Last I checked Natsu there was not rules against it." She smiled

He just muttered. Lucy giggled

The rest of the game she was truthful and did not need to cheat the boy on the other hand we left in nothing but boxers buy the end of the game. Lucy did her best not to stare to the dragon slayer but was so hot she was blushing more than she would care to admit.

And she could just see over the table in both

Gary's and Natsu's boxer had a little tent that right each boy had a boner. Can you blame them Lucy was hot.

"Well I'm tired I going to bed "said gray

"Take Natsu with you cuz there only two rooms left."

"What why me !"ask Gray

"No way I'm not sleeping next to the ice queen over there!"

"Shhhh don't wake Erza !" Lucy scolded them. "Fine since you both so hung up on it I'll share with Natsu you sneak into my bed on a regular bases anyways. She ground

Both boy seemed satisfied with that an they all head to bed just as there were.

**Ok so next ch might have lemon not sure but there will be cute Lucy Natus stuff I ship so hard. Please review telll me if this any good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Ch 2 lets see if we can make this cute !**

Lucy snuggled under the covers it was a rather cold night it was December after all.

She was shivering for about an hour.

"Natsu are you asleep?" she asked softly.

"No can't you sleep?" he asked back. Happy was asleep at the foot of the bed he had been there like that before the card games stared.

"No I am too cold"

"Is that all. Come closer than I am warmer than most people so I'll keep you warm kay?" he said with that smile of his.

"Um well ok." Lucy moved a little closer blushing. Natsu put an arm around her pulled her to his chest. He was right his body was really warm. Lucy slowly stopped shivering.

"There better ?" he asked still holding her with one arm.

"mhm" she sighed as she let the warmth lull her in to sleep just before she drifted off she thought she felt something softe on her forehead for moment but she ignored in a fell asleep.

Natsu had kissed her forehead. He did like her a lot but the is not was Lucy will ever feel that way for me he thought he wanted to forget his feelings for her but he just couldn't.

In the morning happy was first up and saw Lucy and Natsu cuddling. He smiled "they llllike another " he snickered to him self.

He got up opened the door jut enough so he could get out and did not bother to close it. Gray woke up and wander out to see Lucy and Natsu's door open fair bit and he glanced over. Form what he saw he had to take a closer look. Lucy and Natsu were cuddling together. Gray eyes were wide. Are the finely together did they get that there are meant for each other finely the thought. He left the door and went to take a shower.

Lucy stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up but is was enough to wake up the young dragon slayer. Natsu could feel he was holding on to something small soft and warm or rather someone small soft and warm. He slowly opened up his eyes to Lucy still asleep in his arms. He blush he hadn't realized he had pulled her so close and had for got he was shirtless and he had even take his scarf of his neck but it was tired around his wait mined you, he could also feel he had morning wood. Not good if Lucy wake up and feel this well this could get awaked fast he thought. He gently unwrapped his arm from the sleeping blonde doing his best not to wake her. And tip toe put over the room to use the second bathroom to take frost a cold shower than a warm one.

Lucy woke up as Natsu left the room she was he was gone and moved to were he had been. It was still warm she breathed in his still faint scent. She smiled and fell right back asleep.

After Natsu's shower he got dress and peeked in the room to see if Lucy was up yet. When he saw she was still asleep he came in and walked over to the bed. He looked at her sleeping face .wow she cute even when she is sleeping. Ah no Natsu she is your friend not your girlfriend and she will never think of you hat way. He thought o himself.

"Hey Lucy wake up." He gently nudged her awake.

"Huh is it morning already?" she asked slowly wakening up again.

"Hahaha yah it is come on get up I smell food witch means Earz is cooking breakfasts."

"Ok I'm up." She starched yawning "mostly."

She got up still in her pj's and walked in to kitchen were Erza was indeed cooking.

Gray and Wendy were sitting at the table while happy and Carla were sitting on it.

"Good morning Lucy Natsu you two sleep well? "asked Erza Gray had to tell Erza what he had seen they thought better not tell When not yet at least.

"Yah it was rather could but I did get to sleep."

"Oh how did you get to sleep if it was so cold ?" she questioned trying to get info out of Lucy.

The blond girl Blush a bit remembering everything from last night.

"O-Oh well I warmed up under the blanket soon enough." She lied.

Natsu was glad she lied too he was slightly embarrassed by it too. But he had to admit it was nice to wake up with her in his arms.

"Oh come on I saw you to cuddling this morning" Gary said bored of the 20 questions games Erza was playing at.

Both teen faces grew more red.

"You two were cuddling for warmth right?" Wendy asked innocently.

Yes just what they needed.

"Yep Luce was cold so I told her to move closer and in the night we must have move around and that happened" Natsu played it off cool as he could

Gray sighed " yah right whatever. You two were made for each other dummies." He mumbled the last part the only one that heard was happy. And he agreed with a soft "aye"

After breakfast the headed back to Magnolia. And on the train poor Natsu go sick like always. When the got back is was snowing there to. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. The got back to the guild.

"Eraz. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy,happy and clara wlcome back" said Mira.

"thanks" said Erza

"So how did team Natsu handled the mission" mira giggled a bit.

"It was fine. Thank you." Replied Erza .

"NATSU!" Lissana called "Your back finely I really need to talk to you are something come this way". She pull him to a table were no one was sitting.

**Ok there you go kinda of a filler but a ciff hanger what dose lissna want to talk to natsu about ohhhh rewire please the faster you review the faster you will know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys seem to really like this ** ** thanks I love you reviews they really make me want to put the chapter out faster love you all 3**

Lisanna and Natsu sat down.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" asked Natsu

"Well us" Lisanna smiled

"W-Wha us?" Natsu was rather confused by this.

"Yah us silly." She giggled "I have liked you for a long time Natsu and I want to date and be your girlfriend." She blush a bit "So?"

Natsu had a crush on Lisanna but he liked Lucy way more this was too confusing right now.

"Look Lisanna I like but I need to think about ok?"

"Oh that's ok I understand." She smiled.

He got up and walk over to the bar were Lucy was drinking hot cocoa.

"Hey so did Lisanna want?"

"To date me a be my girlfriend "

Poor Lucy almost coked on her hot cocoa

"Thanks for being sportive." He grumbled at her reaction

"No I didn't mean it like that I just surprised she finely came out and told you."

"Wait are you saying you knew!?" Natsu was shocked.

"Oh come one didn't you ever notice the way she always looks at you she adores you ."

Even though this was all true is made Lucy heart ach she was still in love with Natsu and this made her more jealous of Lisanna.

"So do you like her?"

"Well I like her as a kid and I do kinda have a crush on her ."

Lucy did her best not to let the hurt show

"But I like someone more than I like her don't think the girl will ever like me back and I can't tell her cuz it might ruin everything I already have with her. What about you Luce you like anyone?"

"Huh me well yah but I don't think he knows and he would probably reject me."

"He would be crazy to do that anyone would be lucky to have you, your good looking your fun to be around and not a bad wizard either you should tell the guy. And if so some reason he say no i'll be here for yah."

He gave her a smile.

" Thanks Natud I think I'll go home for the day I think I might have a fever."

"Well I'll drop by later with happy and see how you doing."

"ok see you" she waved good bye she mostly just want to cry a bit at home but was feeling rather hot too. She couldn't believe it she was going to lose him to either Lisanna or this other girl. I want Natsu I need to tell him how I feel as soon at this fever passes. Good thing I finished learning Natsu's Christmas presents. She was learning a dance called dance of the fire dragon said to summon a fire dragon she knew how much Natsu wanted to see Iggnle again so she thought it just might work she even bought the traditional cloths for it. As soon as she got home she got into bed feeling to hot to have the cover pulled up too much.

Maybe I should just date Lisanna for get about Lucy she will never love me back right ugh I cant make a diction now. He sat there for hours thinking. Maybe I just go see how Lucy is feeling

"Come on happy were going to make sure Lucy ok "

"Aye"

Natsu made it to her house in no time and like always jumped into her window wait why was is open it would make the house so cold when he looked inside he was shocked

"LUCY ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Lucy eyes flutter open "Natsu I feel so hot." she wined she was dressed but only had the blanket on her legs she was also sweating. He put and hand to her for head

"Luce you really burning up." He sound worried.

Lucy pass out. oh no he had to do something \

"happy go back to the glide a tell gray and Eraz Bring them back here"

"Aye!" happy flew off fast as he could, He cared for Lucy too

Natsu took her hand,

"Don't worry Luce will get you better I promise,"

**Ok not all that good but next ch will be super cute natus Lucy stuff I promise but if you wan it you got to give me a review ** **3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I am going to try and put some leomon in this ch if not this one next on I promise **

About 20 minutes later gray and Erza walked in oh so calmly.

"What are you two doing walking in so calming Lucy's dyeing!"

Gray burst out laughing.

"Natsu she is not dyeing it's just a bad fever." Said Erza

"Now Natsu you have to keep really warm she will hate is but she will sweat out her fever. Gray you know how to make a make shift IV. We need to set her up with one with cold water so she wont over heat or get dehydrated. I will work on making her some soup she will need to eat something no matter what. We don't want her losing weight."

Natsu covered up Lucy with the blanket she was still pasts out . Gary make a nice make shift IV with a coat hanger, and plastic baggy, a hair tie and some straws (make it up on the spot don't hate me )

Gray cooled the water and walked over to see if Erza needed help. Natsu kneeled by Lucy's bed. His elbow on the bed his chin in his hand just looking at Lucy he wish he could do more for her.

Gray look over and nudged Erza. She looked over they both smiled at what they saw. Natsu was so cute when he worried like that for her.

After a while Natsu dozed off.

"Natsu wake up "

Natsu opened his eyes he was laying flat on his back and he was on Lucy's bed.

"Finley your up Eraz and gray went home " Lucy was awake, talking and onto of him.

"What Lucy aren't you still sick ?!"

"No you took such good care of me I am all better now. I want to give you a special thank you." She winked at him. Oh god she was hot. He blushed.

She pressed her lips to his kissing him. Natsu eyes grew wide but he kissed back. Lucy slowly pulled away. She nuzzled his neck for a moment. Than she kissed down his chest all the way to his pant.

"Well these will have to go." She said undoing his pants.

Natsu's face was bright red "L-Lucy what are you thinking.!"

"Shhh just let me do this kay?"

She pulled out his penis and kissed the tip

"I never done this sorry if I am no good" she said with a blush

She gave is a lick that made a shutter of pleasure run thought Natsu body.

She took the head into her mouth a softly sucked on it. Oh god it felt good. Natsu monad softly. Inch by inch she took more and more of him in till she about to gag. She bobbed her head up and down while sucking. Natsu monad loudly. He had never felt anything like this. She continued her work on his cock and took her other hand to rubbed his balls.

"Oh god L-Lucy if you ahhh don't s-stop soon I I'm ahhh oh god"

He couldn't even finish his sentence not long after he came in her mouth. To his surprise she swallowed it.

"aww soft already I was hoping you would take me "

Natsu could feel him self get half hard

"Will you make me feel good Natsu please " asked Lucy as she lay down.

Natsu crawled on top of her undoing her shirt. Hmm no bra hot. He thought he sucked on her right breast while his hand played with the other. Lucy moaned god she sounded beautiful. He switch breasts. After a moment he pulled away. He played with her nipples while she monad. He played with them till they were dark pink nubs.

He kissed down her stomach to her waist line.

"Natsu please no teasing just take me!" she begged.

He pulled her pant down and felt how wet she was though her underwear. He smirked.

"Dame Luce looks like you really want me"

"Yes I want you take me. I want to be yours and only yours I want to belong to you. The one I love I love you Natsu!"

"Oh god I love you too Lucy."

"Than fuck me fuck me now."

He pulled off her underwear and thrust his once again hard cock into her.

"ahh! Oh god!" her eyes brimmed with tears shit he for got she must be a virgin this was hurt her for a bit. After a moment she nodded to him. He moved in and out slowly. Soon all the pain she felt replaced by pure pleasure. "Oh Natsu yes you feel so good ahhh soo big!"

He thrusts faster and harder this was amazing so war so tight. He was cuming fast than last time "Lucy I-I'm cuming."

"Me too ahhh !" Lucy threw her had back as she came.

He felt her walls tighten around him and as he was a bout to cum he woke up (I am not bad a writhing smut when is happeds for real it will be better)

"Oh Natsu you awake."

He look up to see Lucy drinking her tea.

"Lucy you up and looking a lot better"

" I feel a lot better. Gray and Eza are aleep but I think they only just feel asleep because the tea is still warm."

"Oh well I'm glad you feeling better" he stood up and Lucy's face went red

"What wrong Luce?" he fallowed her vision lien he was hard as a rock and it was vary viable.

"I …ummm that…errr." Lucy didn't know what ever even say.

"Lets pretend this never happened" he said sitting down covering it.

"Yah never happened I like that plan."

They both laughed nervously

"So you think you all better yet"

"Well I still feel like I have a small fever but I should be better by tomorrow."

"Good than we can look for a new job."

"Hey Natsu thank you for worrying about me."

"Hey not problem Lucy you mean a lot to me if you if anything happed to you I would feel like is would be some how my fault."

"Thank you will you say for a while please "

"Sure I don't mined"

Lucy smiled.

**There you go some fake lemon I no not good it will be better when it happened for real and please review got some good review last time like always that faster you review tha faster I push up th next ch love you all 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last ch was not so good but get really for a shock **

Later on Lucy eat most of her soup.

"Well I should get back to the gild I'll make sure to get us a awesome mission."

Lucy laughed a bit.

"ok."

She when back asleep rather fast. Gary stayed behind he wanted to talk to Lucy later.

On his was back he found his self think about everything he liked about Lucy. Her smile her laugh her voice her body he hair her eyes her everything. The only think he did like is the fact he though she would never love him, As soon as he walked into the gild he heard Lisnna's voice. She ran up to him.

"Natsu your, back how is Lucy?"

"She doing a lot better almost back to herself seem like." He smiled

"Oh that's good. I hate to push you on it but have you thought about what I asked?"

"Oh right that." Natsu thought maybe I should date her how bad can it be she is smart. pretty and super nice too.

"Well if you still wanna be…my Girlfriend than I would like that." He blushed a bit.

I might as well give up on Lucy anyway maybe this will be a good distraction for my heat.

Lisnna's face lit up she smiled and hug Natsu.

"I'am so happy thank you." She kissed her cheek and ran off the tell her sister and brother all about it.

Something didn't feel right to Natsu .

Back at Lucy' place Gray was up and so was Lucy at this point too.

"Hey Lucy you like Natsu don't you ,"

"W-What!?"

"Don't lie, me and Erza can see you do."

"N-No I don't are you crazy?"she was trying to lie best she could.

"Ok lie all you want to me but you got to tell Natus soon.

"Ok lets say I do like him. Why me first?"

"Because this is Natsu not prince charming. He wont come out and say it. He is way to scared to ruin the friendship you have. Do you really want Lisnna to get him. Not like she is bad but he loves you not her but he could say yes to her if you don't act soon got it."

"Whoa wait are you saying he like me?"

"Yah it's only really obvious Lucy." Gray smiled "don't let Lisnna win with no fight."

"Ok I guess I'll have to tell him tomorrow." She blush lightly thinking about.

"Good now I will help him pick a job for all of us tomorrow."

And with that his was gone .

Gery walked in to see Lisnna hanging off Natsu's arm while they were looking at the request bored that's odd he thought.

"Hey Lisnna Natsu " Gary waved to them as he walked over.

"Hi Gray gusse what me and Natsu are Dating I just cant wait to tell everyone ." Lisnna beamed.

"Dating you two. Hey Natsu can I talk to you alone for a moment." Not waiting for an answer he dragged Natsu off.

"Hey Gary what the big idea!"

"Natsu did you just forget about Lucy. You love her not Lisnna."

"So Lucy doesn't like me back and even if she did she didn't say anything so stop wasting time with the what if's. I am with Lisnna and everyone should be happy even Lucy. She wont have to worry about me coming to her house in the middle of the night now that I have a girlfriend."

"Natsu!"

"SHUT UP GARY WHAT PART OF I AM WITH LISNNA NOT DID YOU NOT GET."

Natsu walk of back to the bored.

"This one looks good they even ask that one of the wizards be a body takeover so the can confused the monster were meant to beat. I think it perfect for you me Gary and Lucy."

Lisnna said pointing at one.

"Sounded like a plan so we head out tomorrow when Lucy comes in?"

"Yep sounds good" she kissed Natsu cheek.

Natsu headed home and went to bed rather early. But had a horrible nightmare.

"Dame this thing just wont give up!" said Gray

"Lucy look out !"

"I am fine Natsu Look out for your girlfriend."

"Ok" just as Natsu was bout to trun around a shot of light hit Lucy. She dropped to her knees. Blood slowly tickled form her mouth.

"I am sorry" she said before falling to the ground dead."

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled before waking up in a could sweat.

"Natsu you awake."

"Clara what are you doing here, in my house?"

"That dream you just had that was a vision I had that will come true if you don't do something. No one want Lucy to die and I don t think she would want you to blame your self if she did."

"wait that could happen !"

"Yes Natus it a vision. And it will happen unless to stop it protect Lucy please."

Natsu what in shock but he nodded. I cant let her die. She mean to much to me! But what will Lisnna think oh no I not thing to get any sleep tonight now am I ugh. The hole night he tossed an turned. thinking about Lucy and Lisnna he like them both and hell he loved one too.

The next morning he had dark circle under his eyes.

Gray and Lisnna were the fist one to the gild

"Hey Lisnna can I ask you a favour?" ask Gray.

"Sure what is it."

"Can you maybe not tell Lucy about you and Natsu. She like him and it would be bette tell he maybe after the mission."

"Oh I know she like's hi they why I ask him out. I could risk loseing the guy I love . and not to be mean but she will just have to get over it and be happy for us. If she is a real friend she will be happy for us anyways right? So sorry Gray but I am telling her as soon as she gets here."

Gray sighed this will not be a good day. He thought to him self.

**Wow there so well will Lucy do when she fineds out will Natsu save Lucys life will this cuase Lucy and Lissnan to fight the faster you review the faster you will know!**


End file.
